Singing in the Rain
by justkillingtime
Summary: It is 3am and Alex has been sent to pick up a very drunk Izzie and Meredith from the parking lot of Joe's.


**AN: This was written for a challenge on one of the message boards. It is just a bit of fun.**

**

* * *

  
**

Slowly Alex pulled a car into the parking lot at Joe's, he didn't know who's car it was, he'd found the keys on the kitchen bench and just taken it because it was blocking in his car. It was 3am, he was meant to be sleeping but he'd just got a call from an overly chirpy Izzie asking him to come pick her and Meredith up from Joe's. They'd been drinking a lot and Joe wouldn't give them the keys to their car.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling I'm happy again." The words came out of Izzie's mouth in a ramble of out of tune harmony. She ran over to the window of the car and started knocking on it until he wound it down. "Come on Alex dance with me." She smiled.

"Iz I really don't think that's a good idea. It's raining, you're getting soaked."

"I know! How could I be singing in the rain if it wasn't raining?" Her eyes opened up wide and she looked at him like he was crazy. "Please."

"Iz." He didn't want to go dancing, he wanted to get them into the car and home as soon as possible.

"It's spring Alex dance with me!"

"Iz."

"Your loss." She gave him a shrug and ran over to the light poll and started spinning around it.

Alex let out a sigh and watched Izzie dance and sing by herself. She looked so silly, and happy all at the same time, she'd be alright for a few more minutes while he worked out where Meredith was. He scanned the parking lot looking for movement, it looked empty though and he was about to call Izzie over and find out if Meredith was actually there when he saw a flash of movement. At the other end of the parking lot crouched over on hands and knees was Meredith heaving out the contents of her stomach. He groaned at the sight and slowly pulled the car up behind her.

"Meredith are you okay?" He called from inside the car.

She turned towards him and wiped her mouth. "Hey Alex, I'm okay." She rested one hand on the ground and pushed herself up. She managed to get upright but she could only take one step before tripping over her own feet.

"Great." Alex thought to himself, this was going to be a lot harder that he thought. If he was going to get either woman in the car with him he was going to have to get out and physically drag them in.

"You're not okay," Alex said stepping out of the car and into the rain.

"Sure I am." Meredith slurred, she'd managed to stand up for the second time but she wasn't moving, she was just kind of swaying on the spot.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." He reached for her hand to try and walk her to the car. They took two steps before she lost her balance again. She started to fall but Alex caught her, he held her up and walked her to the back of the car. He pulled the door open and sat her in the back seat. "Stay," he instructed and then he began walking over to Izzie.

"…singing in the rain, singing in the rain." Izzie spun around and around in circles, "…I'm happy again, just singing and dance in the rain." She was in a good mood, the best mood she'd been in for a long time.

"Iz."

She stopped spinning at the sound of her name and turned toward the direction the sound had come from.

"Alex!" she cried seeing him walking towards her. "Are you going to dance with me?" She ran towards him and took both his hands in hers and tried to spin him around.

"Iz we need to get home."

"Just one dance?" She looked at him with big wide eyes and smiled.

"There's no music Iz, we can't dance." He didn't dance at the best of times and this wasn't one of those. The rain was starting to soak through his clothes, and at this hour all he really wanted to be doing was sleeping.

"We can make our own music. Come on dance me with me." She held her hand out for a moment and then started spinning around in circles again and singing some incomprehensible tune. If he didn't want to get home so bad the scene would have been hilarious, but not in that instance.

"Come on Iz," He reached out and took her hand. She stopped spinning abruptly and lost her balance. She started to fall and in a last ditch attempt to catch herself she grabbed hold of Alex's pants, but they didn't catch her fall, they came down with her.

Standing in the middle of the parking lot of Joe's Alex stood, his pants around his ankles, and Izzie at his feet. He bent down to try and pick them up but Izzie had the same idea. Their heads collided he lost his balance too, he fell down beside her and then from somewhere behind they both heard Meredith erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Nice boxers Alex!" She called, before swearing to herself and vomiting all over the hood of the car.

"Meredith told you to do that in the bushes!" Izzie yelled over to her.

"I was! Alex made me sit here."

"Alex!" Izzie turned to him and hit him playfully on the arm. "What are you doing putting a vomiting lady in a car?"

"Trying to get her home." He reached down and pulled his pants up. "Come on Iz lets go home."

"Alright." She had a pout on her face as he helped her up and began walking her to the car. He sat her down on the front seat and then walked back to the bushes to retrieve Meredith again. She was still vomiting, though he wasn't quite sure how there could still be anything left inside of her.

"Come on Mere," He pulled her to her feet and walked her back to the car. He sat her down in the back seat and then walked to the driver's seat and began driving home as fast as he could.

"Alex," Izzie asked him when they were waiting at a traffic light, "Who's car is this?"

"I don't know it was just in the driveway."

It was almost 4am by the time Alex pulled the car back into their driveway, retrieving the women had been more difficult than he'd imagined. He put the car into park and ran around to the other side. He opened the door and helped both women out, getting them out much like everything else wasn't easy. Izzie wouldn't stop giggling and Meredith was trying very hard not to be sick again. He unlocked the front door and began walking them towards the kitchen.

Inside, the kitchen light was on and as they stepped through the doors they were met by a fully clothed rather peeved looking Mark Sloan.

"Oh no." Izzie exclaimed before erupting into laughter again. Mark ignored her and glared at Alex.

"What were you doing with my car Karev?" he demanded.

"Getting these two ladies, you were blocking me in."

"It was your car!" Meredith exclaimed and she stepped forward. She rested a hand on his shoulder to balance herself and she whispered to him. "Thanks for the loan, sorry about the mess." She lent closer to him and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back and vomiting again.

"What mess?" Mark looked directly at Alex for an answer but it was Izzie who replied.

"She was sick all over your car." She cried, punctuating the end of her sentence with a laugh.

"What!"

Alex watched as Mark began to explode this mess wasn't his fault and he didn't fancy getting yelled at for it. He wrapped his arm tightly around Izzie and began rushing her out the kitchen, leaving Mark alone with Meredith to handle the mess.


End file.
